Matt Sick
by Emmint
Summary: Matt meets Pete Samuels on the way back to Dodge from Hays. He falls ill to a mystery illness. Pete rides to a nearby farm for help and then heads to Dodge and Doc Adams. Doc worries that Matt shows no sign that he is aware of his surroundings.
1. Chapter 1

Pete Samuels didn't know who was approaching his camp he lifted his rifle as Matt Dillon came towards him.

"Hold it I'm friendly I just need to water my horse and fill my canteen."

Pete relaxed a little and let his rifle rest across his body as he noticed the badge on Matt's chest.

"Come ahead. You're a marshal aren't you?"

"Matt Dillon based out of Dodge City. You heading towards Dodge we could ride together."

"How far is Dodge from here?"

"Around sixty miles this horse has already carried me thirty miles today so we'll have to camp overnight."

"I could stand the company my name's Pete Samuels."

Pete mounted waiting while Matt filled his canteen and watered Buck. Matt mounted and joined Pete as they headed west to Dodge.

"You got a job in Dodge?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I've been offered a job on the Bowers spread heard he was good to work for."

"Yes he's a good man pays well too."

They had been travelling for some time when Pete noticed how pale Matt had become.

"You alright Marshal?"

"Sure just tired." Matt said.

Pete suspected that Matt wasn't telling the complete truth about how well he felt. Then he thought the Marshal wasn't the type of man to complain about his troubles unless he was out of choices. The thirty miles were nearly over when Matt slumped forward in his saddle Buck stopped. Pete reached out and took Buck's reins he eased Matt down from the saddle Matt was aware enough to help Pete ease him down to the ground.

"Had a feeling you weren't telling the exact truth when you said you was just tired."

Pete checked Matt over the heat from Matt's face was fairly scorching in its intensity. Pete soaked his bandana using it to wipe Matt's face. He scanned the area until he spotted a light flickering through the trees he wrapped Matt in both of their blankets.

"There's a light off in the distance I'll ride over see if I can get some help."

Matt didn't respond Pete hadn't expected him to. He tethered Buck and mounted his horse riding in the direction of the light until he came upon a cabin.

"Hello the cabin I need your help."

An old man and woman emerged from the cabin the man carried a rifle its barrel pointed right at Pete.

"You lost or something?"

"No sir my friend is sick real sick he needs doctoring."

The man handed his rifle to the woman.

"I'll get our wagon. My name's Tom Benson my wife Meg will get a room ready for your friend."

Pete dismounted and followed him to a barn.

"You can put your horse up over there."

The man indicated a couple of empty stalls Pete led his horse into the next to the stall holding the couple's cow then helped the man harness his team to the wagon.

"Sure appreciate your help I hope we ain't disturbing your family too much?"

"We haven't got any family here there's just us our son was killed at Gettysburg fighting for the Union army and our daughter died of the small pox five years ago."

"Sorry to hear that my Ma always said that children were a mother's pride."

"Oh we get along this farm and my wife's family is enough for us."

Pete indicated the way he'd come and the old man drove quickly to where Pete had left Matt wrapped in their blankets. Matt stirred as they lifted him into the wagon though he wasn't any help and if anything Pete thought he was hotter than before. He untethered Buck and tied him to the rear of the wagon getting in the back to sit at Matt's side while the old man drove the horses on toward the farm and a bed.

"He's Matt Dillon I recognized him from the time or two we've been to Dodge City for supplies."

"Yeah, I've only just met him he was showing me the way to Dodge Emmett Bowers offered me a job on his spread."

When they arrived back they carried Matt into the house. The elderly woman led the way to what had obviously been their son's room. She pulled the covers down they lay Matt down and stripped him down.

"He's going to need Doc Adams. Tell him the Marshal has a high fever."

"My wife will look after him. Take my saddle horse you ride north up to the stage road then head east that'll take you right into Dodge. Tell Doc to come to the Benson Farm he'll know the way."

Pete helped unharness the team then took the proffered saddle horse and rode out north quickly heading for Dodge and Doc Adams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Benson Farm**

"Tom get some water on the stove to heat up."

Meg set a bowl down on the chest next to the bed. She sat down and started to bathe Matt's face and arms. He didn't move or make any sign that he was aware of their presence. She took Matt's hand his hand was cold she now checked his other hand and his feet with the same result yet the rest of him was hot to to the touch she went to the door.

"Tom bring some blankets quickly."

Tom left the pot on the stove and fetched in six blankets. Meg covered Matt with them tucking them in around him.

"I hope Doc gets here soon."

"So do I Meg we need the likes of Marshal Matt Dillon. I've got the water on the stove I'll bring some in to you."

Tom picked up the bowl and went to the kitchen he filled the bowl with some water from the pan on the stove then moved the pan of the direct heat and took the bowl back to Meg. Matt lay as before pale and still against the sheets. Tom sent a silent prayer up to God praying that Doc would arrive and that Matt would get well.

 **Pete**

Pete raced on east towards Dodge the horse was tired and so was he but he had to get to Dodge to get Doc Adams. He'd been riding for two hours when he came upon the Bowers spread he rode up to the corral where Emmett was tending to some horses.

"Can I help you Mister?"

"Are you Mr Bowers?"

"Yes. You must be Pete Samuels?" Pete nodded. "Your horse looks like its seen better days."

"It's not my horse. Mr Benson leant it me to get to Dodge we need to get Doc Adams out there."

"Is Meg sick?"

"No Matt Dillon is a high fever."

"Damn. Tom's horse won't carry you any further. Here take this one he'll get you there. Head south now and you'll reach Dodge in two hours."

Pete nodded he saddled the proffered horse and mounted turning the horse he rode south he prayed they'd be in time. Two hours later he rode up to Doc's stairs he ran up the stairs and knocked at the door. Doc opened the door allowing him to enter.

"How can I help you Son?" Doc asked.

"I'm Pete Samuels I met Matt Dillon on the prairie a couple of days ago."

"I'm sure you're going to get to the point soon."

"I've been riding all night to get here. Mr Benson said to come get you the Marshal's real sick. He's got a high fever and he don't seem to be aware of things too much."

"Right now here's what you do. You go over to the gunsmith shop ask for Newly tell him what's happened to Matt. Next go to Matt's office and tell Festus Haggen what's happened you tell him Matt would appreciate it if he'd look after things in Dodge tell him not to worry and to keep an eye on Kitty."

"Yes sir what about you?"

"I'm going to saddle my horse I'll meet you at the stables. You tell Hank and ask to use one of Matt's spare mounts."

While they were talking Doc started checking his medical bag he threw in a text book on fevers hoping that what he suspected was the problem wouldn't be the case. The only thing was that he'd never heard of adults getting it

Pete left to do as Doc had requested crossing the street to the store with a sign saying Gunsmith. Newly looked up as he entered.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Newly?" Pete asked.

"Yes I'm Newly O'Brien."

"Good I just come from Doc Adams 's office Matt Dillon's out at the Benson's farm he's real sick."

"Doc's going out there isn't he?" Pete nodded. "You tell Doc I'll look out after the town."

Pete nodded he'd suspected something of the sort would happen next he went to the Marshal's office Festus looked up Pete explained why he was there.

"You tell Doc thet I'll see her done. Matthew's just got to git well he's sure important round these parts."

"I figured that we heard about him way down in Texas. Doc told me to meet him at the stables if you'd just point me to them?"

"Sure will Moss Grimmicks's right across the street yonder."

Pete thanked him and went across to the stables finding Doc already there.

"Hank this is Pete Samuels can you saddle one of Matt's spare horses for him?"

"I sent a wire to some colleagues I hope to hear from them soon."

Festus came to the stables just then he handed a telegram to Doc.

"Good. Festus Doctor Arthurs will be here in a few days can you bring him out to Tom Benson's farm?"

"Sure thang Doc. What do I tell Miss Kitty?"

"Tell her not to worry we'll do all we can for Matt."

Festus stood with Hank watching as Doc and Pete rode out heading northwest knowing it would take most of the day to get there. Tom came out to meet them as they arrived.

"Thank God you're here Doc. We put him in what was our boy's room." Tom led the way Meg rose as Doc came in. They watched as Doc ran his hands over Matt's body, Doc pulled the covers down to Matt's waist revealing a rash on his stomach. Doc took a glass and pressed it against the rash which remained visible. He pulled the covers back up.

"What's wrong Doc?"

"I think its meningitis all I can do for the moment is to keep him comfortable and treat what symptoms are showing. I don't like this lack of response he should react to touch."

"We tried to get some broth into him but he just brought it straight back up."

"Hallelujah at least his gag reflex is working. I'm going to need a lot of water. Somehow I have to get Matt to wake up."

"I'll go get some wood chopped," Pete said he and Tom went out to do that an hour later they brought a whole quart of wood in to the house. Meg was cooking up some more broth and a chicken roasting in the stove.

They could see Doc through the open door as he forced some water past Matt's lips. He came out accepting a cup of coffee from Meg,

"Well I just put a stimulant in that glass of water I gave him I hope it will wake him up."

"I've got a chicken in the stove roasting and here's some beef broth."

"Good we'll try him again with that."

Doc took a mug of the broth into the room setting it down on the chest. He sat on the edge of the bed wiping Matt's face with a damp cloth. He stirred opening his eyes only to shut them tight again.

"Matt open your eyes I know you don't want to but you have to."

"What happened?"

"You're sick Matt you've got meningitis."

"What is that?"

"Very little is known about it all I can do for the moment is treat your symptoms."

"I'd like to see Kitty?"

"No Matt not until you/re well."

Matt tried to nod but winced.

"I know stiff try this broth."

Doc helped him rise up holding the cup of broth as he drank it. Matt paled as he gagged and retched trying to keep it down. Doc gave a glass of water there was a strange taste to it.

"This will help stop the nausea you're feeling. It's going to take some time yet but I will get you through this. You try to get some sleep now."

"I've been sleeping."

"Matt you were unconscious that's not the same."

Doc left the room pulling the door to. His smile gave hope to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg bustled around the kitchen setting the table for dinner it had been a long time since they'd had the chance to eat with company she just wished it could have been under better circumstances. She dished up the chicken with some greens and potatoes. They heard horses outside Pete looked through the window.

"It's Mr Bowers."

"Pete you go tell Emmett that he shouldn't come any closer."

Pete rose and went out the door just as Emmett put his foot on the step.

"Doc said not to come in Mr Bowers."

"That bad is it? Ask Doc if we can do anything for Matt and the Bensons."

Doc came to the door.

"Emmett perhaps if you'd tend the stock while we're quarantined here?"

"Matt's got spotted fever."

"No, he has meningitis there's a chance but I don't want to risk it infecting anyone else."

"Do you need anything from town I'm heading on into Dodge to see check my mail."

"I'll make a list put it on the stoop don't pick it up until I'm inside the house."

Doc went back in he sat at the table and wrote a list of medications that he'd need to augment those he'd brought with him. He took the list out and weighted it down with a stone.

"Emmett if you see Festus you tell him not to let Miss Kitty come out here."

"What do I tell her if she asks?"

"Tell her I'll get Matt through it."

Emmett nodded thoughtfully as he watched the older man go back inside. He picked up the list and tucked it in his coat pocket. He knew something it was going to be difficult for Festus to keep Kitty in town she had a hot temper when it came to people stopping her from doing something she felt she had to. When it came to being kept from Matt he smiled the pair of them thought the citizens didn't know how they felt about each other it was only Matt's stubbornness about the badge putting her in danger that kept them from marrying. He mounted and turned his horse in the direction of town he didn't mind about the extra distance.

 **Dodge**

Kitty Russell owner of the Long Branch was worried about Matt he should've been back from Hays days ago. She made her way to Matt's office finding Festus and Newly together.

"Miz Kitty do you want a dab o' coffee?"

"Where's Matt? He should have been back days ago."

"He got took sick he's at the Benson's Doc said as how you wusn't to worry and to stay close to home."

"Well I want you to take me out there whether Doc wants me there or not?"

"I cain't jest naw Doc wants me to meet the train from Baltimore. He sent fer another Doc to help out."

Newly looked at Kitty knowing she was going to ask him next.

"I can't Miss Kitty Doc wants me to stay just in case someone needs medical attention."

"Then I'll go by myself."

Kitty was beginning to get rattled Doc should've taken her with him he knew how she felt about Matt she crossed to the stables only to find that Hank wouldn't saddle up a horse for her Doc had left instructions. Her blood boiling she went to the Long Branch and planned on sneaking to the stables early the next morning and quietly saddling a horse and riding out before anyone could stop her. Sam gave her a questioning look but she chose not to respond.

Emmett Bowers entered Matt's office a couple of hours later to find that fortunately both Festus and Newly were there he handed the list to Newly.

"Doc asked for those medications if you get them ready I'll take them with me after I've got my mail. Festus he said you were to make sure Kitty stays in Dodge."

"I done told her that Doc wants her to stay close to home but you know Miz Kitty she's not going to like it."

 **Benson Farm**

Doc rose replete from the meal he poured a mug of coffee and a mug of broth then went back to sit at Matt's bedside. Matt woke as he sat down the edge of the bed he helped him to raise up enough so he could drink the broth.

"Matt how on earth did you get Meningitis?"

"I don't know I've heard of it before."

"I think I may know you ignored an attack of ague didn't you? That lowered your body's defenses."

Matt didn't respond he couldn't his whole body went rigid.

"Pete! I'm going to need you."

Pete saw at once what was needed him and Doc held Matt as his body shook. Finally he lay quietly Doc made up a calming draft he had Matt drink it down both stayed close by all that night as Matt slept. It was early the next day when they heard Kitty come into the house. She opened the door to the room.

"No further Kitty I don't you getting it too."

"What's wrong with him Doc?"

"Meningitis it's highly contagious."

"So why couldn't you have told me that was why you didn't want me to come."

Kitty's anger started to cool all the things she'd been planning on saying to Doc were forgotten when she saw the worry on the old man's face. At noon Festus arrived with Doctor James Arthurs.

"Festus you stay there you can tell Newly that Matt's improving slowly."

Doc led Doctor Arthurs to Matt's room he stirred as they sat on either side of him he submitted to their examination reluctantly. Really he just wanted to be on his way back to Dodge he smiled suddenly as he saw Kitty standing just outside the room.

"I thought you told Kitty not to come here?"

"I did but Kitty's as stubborn as a certain overgrown public servant."

Kitty and Matt laughed at that.

"I sent out some wires before I left Baltimore asked for any replies to be forwarded to Dodge City. Did you come in contact with any children in Hays?"

"Yes the sheriff's family he has four boys."

"Two of them went down with Meningitis you caught it from them."

"God are they alright?"

"No they both died the day after you left for Dodge."

"You've been lucky you're over the worst in a week's time you can go back to Dodge but I'll want you to rest for another week or so after that.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to the trail herds are due to start arriving in a couple of weeks."

"Then deputize some extra men but you are going to rest and I'm going to stay in Dodge to make sure you do."

"Can I go fishing?"

"I'll go with you."

"I meant on my own or with Kitty."

"Not on your own someone has to be with you to make sure you don't overdo it."

Matt grunted he didn't think he needed anyone watching over him although Kitty and he could make other use of time together.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt watched Kitty as she sat just outside the door he wanted her to come to his bedside so much it hurt. He dreamt of being with her in their private swimming hole he'd never told anyone of that place wanting to keep secret somewhere they could be private other than Kitty's room in the Long Branch. Doctor Arthurs sighed for the past hour he'd been trying to get Matt to concentrate on him and the examination he needed to make.

"If I could have your complete attention Marshal?"

Doctor Arthurs shut the door Matt glared daggers at him Doc chuckled which transferred Matt's glare to him.

"See if you can sit up?"

Matt pushed himself into a sitting position Doctor Arthurs smiled at his obvious pleasure in being able to rise up without Doc supporting him. Doctor Arthurs had seen men like Matt Dillon before they didn't like having to rely on others preferring to do things themselves. Doctor Arthurs placed his stethoscope on Matt's chest listening for any irregularities there was nothing but Matt's heart ticking like a fine watch.

"Marshal it looks like you'll heal with no after affects your hearts seems to have the strength of an ox. Kitty can come and sit with you from now on."

Matt's grin made both Doctors smile perhaps Doc most of all he hated to think of losing either Matt or Kitty they to all intents and purposes were the children he'd never had not that he'd been celibate he just hadn't found anyone he loved enough to marry. Doctor Arthurs opened the door to find Kitty standing there with a tray of food for Matt she glared daggers at him he smiled ruefully and stepped aside.

"I'm sure Marshal Dillon will appreciate the meal Miss Russell why don't you sit with him while he eats?"

Kitty smiled frostily at Doctor Arthurs as she passed him Matt looked like found the whole situation highly amusing. Kitty laid the the tray on Matt's lap smiling as he ate hungrily while his roguish blue eyes devoured Kitty daring her to kiss him and throw caution to the wind. Doc pulled a chair over to Matt's bedside Kitty accepted it gratefully he took the tray when Matt had finished then the two older men left the room they closed the door after them. Kitty took Matt's hand in hers she was just so glad that Matt was recovering.

"Matt I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I feel the same way about you. Sometimes I don't know the right words to tell you how much I need you."

Kitty could see how difficult it was for Matt to admit that much he'd never been one to voice his feelings he preferred showing her how much he loved her.

"Oh Matt I've always known how you felt about me you don't need words everything you are tells me how you feel about me, Doc and Festus. Are you going to rest like Doctor Arthurs said?"

"I don't know it might depend on how long they can keep the trail hands from finding out about this."

Kitty stopped him from talking as she placed her fingers on his lips he caught her hand and kept it there for a moment.

"Why don't you lie down get some more sleep?"

"Only if you stay here."

"You know I will Cowboy."

Matt smiled he lay down and was soon asleep dreaming of a future he thought he couldn't have a family but at least he had Kitty. A smile played at his lips as he slept Kitty smiled as she watched him then a couple of hours later she slipped out to fetch some coffee. Doctor Arthurs looked in through the open door seeing Matt sleeping he shook his head and looked to Doc who shrugged and wiped his top lip. Kitty returned putting the cups on the chest as Matt stirred he raised himself up accepting the proffered cup.

"Doctor Arthurs I need some air shall we go on the stoop?" Doc said leading the way out. "I've learned over the years I've known Matt and Kitty that if you want Matt to something he doesn't want to do its best to leave him to Kitty."

"Will he marry her do you think?"

"If he were to marry anyone it would be her but he won't Matt thinks wearing that badge would put her in danger. Kitty's tried I've tried we've all tried to persuade him that it's the badge that keeps her safe he just can't see that."

The two Doctors stood silent sipping their coffee then went back in to see Kitty take the dinner tray in to Matt. In a couple of days he'd be well enough to go back to Dodge Doc asked Pete to go to Ma Smalley the next day and ask her to make sure that Matt's rooms were aired through. He knew that Ma would tell Newly and Festus that Matt was through the worst of it although he'd need a little more rest before returning to his duties.


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning three days later Tom went to the barn he saddled the horses and led them out he tethered them in front of the house. In his room Matt was submitting to an examination Doctor Arthurs finally relented and allowed him to dress and come out to eat with everybody. Matt deliberately placed himself between Kitty and Doctor Arthurs everybody smiled quietly it was the same in the Long Branch it was always Matt then Kitty then Doc. Matt almost felt like whooping for joy when he saw Buck his smile told everyone just how glad he was to be going home.

"Marshal don't be a stranger come by and see us sometime," Tom said holding out his hand.

"I'll make a point of it when I come in this direction," Matt responded shaking Tom's hand.

Festus had ridden the horse Kitty had used back to Dodge this left the buggy for Doc to use they harness Doc's horse to the buggy. Matt assisted Kitty into the buggy alongside Doc he held her hand a little longer than usual Doc smiled knowing that something had passed between the two of them. Doctor Arthurs mounted the horse that had pulled the buggy when he'd arrived at the farm he rode at the side by Doc while Matt rode on the other side by Kitty. Matt had Pete's horse on a lead rope.

"We should reach Emmett Bowers spread around noon. I figure on taking Pete his horse," Matt said.

"You like Pete don't you Matt?" Kitty asked Matt nodded.

"Heck Kitty I'd be dead now if it wasn't for him."

"You're damn right you'd be dead you overgrown excuse for a public servant."

Matt smiled he knew that Doc had been frightened by the fact that he'd nearly lost his life to a disease that had no known cure and not a bullet losing Matt to a bullet scared Doc too but it was a different kind of fear. Doc worried that Matt could lose his life to bullet so did Kitty come to think of it so did he it was just part of being a lawman part of who he was.

"Are you going to rest?" kitty asked.

"I'm going to try it'll be nice to get spend some time fishing."

"Just as long as there's someone with you," Doctor Arthurs said. "It's not just make sure you do rest but in case you have a setback."

"Could that happen Doctor Arthurs?" Kitty asked.

"Yes if Marshal Dillon doesn't rest."

When they arrived at the Bowers spread Emmett was in front to greet them.

"Matt it's good to see you looking fit again."

"According to Doctor Arthurs and Doc I'm not quite there yet. They want me to rest for the next couple of weeks."

"You rest! How will you do that?"

"I figure to spend some time fishing."

"Come in have some lunch and coffee. Beth would never forgive you if you didn't come in."

Matt dismounted he assisted Kitty down from the buggy determined to keep Kitty as close to him as possible Doc understood only too well the bond between Matt and Kitty almost lie an invisible rope binding them together. They entered the house Beth greeted them warmly making sure that they sat down to a good meal. Emmett told Matt that Pete was out on the range branding his stock.

"Emmett would you tell Pete when he comes to Dodge to come see me I'll buy him a drink at the Long Branch."

"Sure Matt."

They took their coffee into the family room Matt started to doze Kitty retrieved his cup before he dropped it by the time he woke again it was around 3 in the afternoon. This time Doc rode Buck and made Matt ride with Kitty in the buggy. Matt did try to protest that he should drive the buggy but Doc said no and handed the reins to Kitty. By the time they reached Ma Smalley's Matt was beginning to droop again so Doc escorted him right to his room and watched as got ready for bed. Matt grumbled about that but was soon asleep to Doc's relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt slept right through till noon the next day he squinted an eye at the clock surprised at the time. He smiled hearing Kitty and Doc talking in the room that served as his parlor he sat up the covers dropped down to pool in his lap revealing that he slept as nature intended. Doc and Kitty appeared in the doorway to his bedroom he grinned at her.

"About time you woke up," Doc grouched.

Matt smiled sighing as Doc placed the end of his stethoscope on his chest. Doc had him breathe in and out several times listening carefully he grunted a couple of times. Kitty pulled clean clothes out of his chest and handed them to him she went into the parlor while he dressed.

"Now you're decent we'll go to Delmonico's my treat."

"Sure why not I'm hungry."

Matt grinned he linked arms with Kitty as they left and walked to the restaurant the patrons welcomed Matt warmly happy to see him back among them. Festus and Newly came in while they were eating they took a table near to them.

"What are you going to do this afternoon Matt?" Doc asked.

"It's too late to go fishing today. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Matt why don't you come to the Long Branch? I can keep you supplied with coffee," Kitty said.

Matt smiled if he wasn't fishing on his rest days he preferred spending time with Kitty only this time he hated the thought of falling asleep in front of the patrons. Kitty saw the hesitance in Matt's eyes and understood the cause instantly going over it in her mind seeing that he was worried about showing any sign of weakness in front of trail hands. She laid her hand on his he smiled at her though to her mind it seemed a little forced. After the meal they walked to the Long Branch heading straight for Kitty's regular table. Festus and Newly went back to the Marshal's office to keep a lid on things.

"Sam can you get us some coffee over here?"

"Sure Miss Kitty."

Sam made a pot of coffee and brought it over with four cups.

"It's sure good to see you back Marshal."

"It's good to be back Sam thanks."

Doc and Doctor Arthurs sat with them while they shared the coffee with them then they left to attend to Doc's other patients who'd been left to fend for themselves with only Newly to tend the minor ailments.

Ranch hands came in during the afternoon they smiled when they saw Matt and drifted over to say their how-dies. Pete came in around 4 in the afternoon he wandered over.

"Howdy Pete sit down what are you drinking?" Matt asked smiling.

"I'll have a beer Marshal thanks."

"You want a beer Kitty?"

"Sure do next drinks on me."

Ordinarily Kitty would have treated them to the beer but she knew that Matt particularly wanted to buy Pete this beer.

"Sam can I have three beers here?"

"Sure Marshal I'll bring them straight over."

"It's good to see you're looking better," Pete said.

"Well I'm sure feeling better but Doctor Arthurs and Doc want me to rest for another couple of weeks. I'll probably go fishing and hunting. I'll take Kitty with me fishing and Doc with me hunting."

Kitty smiled she knew what he meant by fishing it would be at their secret fishing hole and there wouldn't be much fishing actually going on. The roguish look in Matt's eyes told her that he knew exactly what she was thinking. Her left hand rested on his right thigh close enough to his core to make him wish they were a million miles away.

"Want to come fishing tomorrow Kitty?"

"It's time you suggested that Cowboy I'll bring a picnic to go with any fish we catch."

"Thanks for the beer Matt," Pete said. "Kitty nice meeting you again."

Pete smiled and wandered off to where the other hands from Emmett Bowers's ranch waited for him. Matt stifled a yawn hoping that Kitty hadn't noticed but she had she dragged him up to her room while he protested that he wasn't in the least bit tired. She pulled the covers down he could see that Kitty wasn't going to be persuaded so he eventually removed his boots and lay down she pulled the covers up over him then bent and kissed him quickly he smiled as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Kitty remembered back to the day he'd fallen asleep on her bed after he'd gone without sleep for 36 hours hunting Job Snelling that was also the day that a young boy had locked Miss Pry in the safe at the express office. Doc had brought Doctor Arthurs into the saloon when Kitty came down stairs.

"Beer Doc?" Kitty asked.

"Whiskey Kitty please?"

"Sam can we have three whiskeys here?"

"Sure Miss Kitty right away."

"Where's Matt?" Doc asked.

"I took him up to my room he was dead on his feet though he wouldn't admit it."

"Of course he won't admit it. That overgrown civil servant is too stubborn for his own good," Doc said.

"Well he's taking me fishing tomorrow we'll have a picnic. If he does get drowsy he can stretch out under a tree."

"Good as long as he doesn't overdo it," Doctor Arthurs said.

It was midnight by the time Sam and Kitty closed up she said goodnight to Sam and went back upstairs. Matt was asleep but Kitty could see that he'd woken long enough to get up and undress his clothes piled neatly on the chair and his holstered gun draped over the back of it. She smiled and undressed her clothes joined his on the chair she climbed into bed. Matt instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled close to him.

They woke early Matt dressed and went to wake Hank Miller. He hired a buggy and returned to collect Kitty then assisted her into the buggy and put the picnic hamper on the back. As they drove out he stopped at the bakery and purchased some cinnamon rolls. Kitty smiled she leant her head on his shoulder as he drove out of town.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt drove the buggy between two trees into a grove that surrounded a pool fed by a creek. The only way in and out of the grove was between the two trees. The rest of the trees were thick enough to shield the pool from prying eyes there was enough space round the pool for the horse and buggy and for them to rest in the shade of the trees. He helped Kitty down and fetched the picnic basket and got a fire going so they could make coffee and cook any fish they caught. He cut a couple of fishing poles and handed one of them to Kitty.

They sat close while they fished not too close but close enough. It seemed to Kitty that Matt needed their closeness more than ever being so ill had clearly unnerved him though he would never admit it out loud. Pretty soon they had four good-sized fish on sticks cooking over the fire.

"Matt why don't you stretch out for a while?"

"Are you going to stretch out with me?"

"Just how much rest do you think you'd get if I did that?"

Matt pulled a face at her she laughed quickly ducking out of the way as he reached for her. He scowled then smiled as he walked over to the blanket Kitty had spread out under an oak tree she laughed as he pulled her down as he passed by somehow she'd known he would do that. He pulled her close kissing her until they were both breathless the sound of splashing stopped him he went to the bank of the pool and lifted his fishing pole to haul in a large catfish.

"Oh Matt he's a beauty."

"It's a pity I have to kill him but if I didn't pretty soon he'd be the only fish here."

Matt killed it quickly then gutted and cleaned it up he put it in the sack with the other fish they'd caught.

"What will you do with the catfish?"

"I figure I might give him to Doc."

"He'll like that. Now will you rest?"

Matt sighed he nodded and stretched himself out on the blanket. When he woke the sun was setting he saw to the packing then assisted Kitty back into the buggy and drove back to town. Doc watched as Matt drove the buggy to the Long Branch and assisted Kitty down he handed the picnic hamper to her he followed as Matt drove to Hank Miller's stables. Hank took the horse from him saying that he'd see to him Matt thanked him and turned to see Doc.

"Howdy Doc," Matt said.

"Matt come up to my office have some coffee."

"Sure Doc I was going to come see you anyway."

Matt followed Doc up to his office Doctor Arthurs smiled as they entered.

"Good evening Marshal have you rested today?"

"Sure I took Kitty fishing. She made sure I took a nap under an oak tree."

"By the look at that sack you had a good time fishing."

"Sure did take a look at this."

Matt pulled the catfish out of the sack.

"That's a beauty Matt. You going to tell us where you caught him."

"No that's my secret."

The two medics smiled most fishermen kept their best fishing holes to themselves.

"I figured you might as well have him Doc I owe you big time."

Doc poured coffee while Doctor Arthurs had Matt strip his shirt and examined him. Matt's heart beat strong and steady against the wall of his chest. Doctor Arthurs nodded and allowed Matt to put his shirt back on. Doc handed Matt and Doc Arthurs cups of coffee.

"Galen you never could make coffee I'll make the next," Doctor Arthurs said.

Doc looked across at Matt who was finding it a little difficult to suppress the laughter he felt.

"Don't you dare Matt!"

"Well you do make bad coffee but Festus's coffee is worse."

"How are you finding your enforced rest?" Doc asked.

"This week it's like a vacation. Next week is going to be the problem the first of the trail herds arrive."

"What will you do?"

"Well I usually ride out to the herds to lay down the rules. I figure I'll send Newly and Festus out to do that this time."

"What about the permits?"

"Mr Wylie knows the plan he'll tell Newly so he can issue them."

"What will you do next week?" Doctor Arthurs asked.

"I haven't made any plans yet. I thought to get a lot of fishing in this week and maybe go hunting next week."

"That's a sound enough plan who will go fishing with you."

"I thought I'd take you Doc tomorrow if you haven't got many patients."

"He hasn't Marshal and those that do come I'll look after."

Matt smiled then yawned.

"What are you going to do with the rest of your fish?" Doc asked.

"Hm I'm going to give them to Festus and Newly a kind of thank you for all they're doing for me."

He yawned again Doctor Arthurs had him lie on the examination table.

"Sleep here you and Galen can go fishing early tomorrow and I'll take the fish to your deputies."

Doc saw that Matt was already asleep he brought a couple of blankets over and draped them over the sleeping man.

"You're very fond of the Marshal, aren't you?"

"Matt's like the son I never had and Kitty I love like a daughter."

"If they were to marry you'd be the proudest man in Dodge City."

"I sure would but Matt won't ask her he thinks the badge would put Kitty in danger. If he asked Kitty would say yes in a heartbeat."

"I'll take the fish to Newly and Festus," Doctor Arthurs said.

He lifted the sack and walked out of the office he headed for the Marshal's Office. Newly and Festus looked up as Doctor Arthurs entered he held up the sack and put it on the table. Festus came over he looked in the sack smiling as he did.

"Golly Bill! Matthew must have had real good day fishing. He gone back to Ma Smalley's?"

"No he's taking Galen fishing tomorrow so he's gone to bed on the examination table. I told him I'd bring those over to you."

"You tell Matt thanks," Newly said. "We'll make a good supper with these."

Doctor Arthurs nodded as he left the office and returned to Doc's to eat the meal that Doc had prepared. Doc put a plate of fried catfish to one side in case Matt woke later and wanted something to eat which was just as well as Matt woke at around 8 hungry. The plate was handed to him he smiled and ate as if he was starving. Doctor Arthurs smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. When he'd finished Matt lay back down and went to sleep again Doc smiled he picked up a book and sat down to read a chapter or two. He mused on the fact that he'd spent a lot of time like this with Matt on the table when he was injured but this was different true Matt had been ill but he was better a lot better and the enforced period of rest was doing him good.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed Doc watched Matt as he propped up the bar of the Long Branch next to Kitty so far Matt had cooperated with Doctor Arthurs instructions but he could see that Matt was beginning to get irritated.

"Howdy Doc want a beer?" Kitty asked.

"That'll go down nicely. I was just over at Delmonico's some of the patrons were saying they were fed up of eating fish."

"Yeah want to come hunting with me and Festus tomorrow?" Matt said.

"Why don't you take Doctor Arthurs he hunts as much as he can in Baltimore might be a change for him to hunt in Kansas?"

Matt's snort of derision told Doc what he thought of that idea and that he would try to talk Doc out of an enforced rest period in the day.

"I know you'll try to talk your way out of resting but Doctor Arthurs won't be persuaded. You scared us all we're going to make sure that you get fully fit before you take up your duties again."

"Doc only has your best interests at heart Matt," Kitty said putting her hand on his.

"I know I should show him my thanks. Ask him for me Doc tell him to meet us outside the stables at first light."

Everyone looked round as the bat wing doors opened Dolph Quince and Amos McKee entered they looked to where Matt stood with Kitty and Doc then approached.

"Howdy Matt Deputy O'Brien told me you were taking some days off." Dolph said. "Not like you at this time of year ain't it?"

"Festus told me the same thing though he took it round the mountain several times," Amos said.

"Yeah and I can just bet he told you all of it in one sentence," Doc laughed.

"Doctor Arthurs ordered me to rest for two weeks."

Amos and Dolph could see that wasn't setting too well with Matt.

"Matt's been ill recently he nearly died of meningitis"

"Meningitis what's that?" Dolph asked.

"A highly contagious disease more common in the young, Matt of course ignores ague and catches it from two of the four boys of the Sheriff of Hays."

"Guess I was just born lucky," Matt said sarcastically.

"Matt you scared Doc you were so sick," Kitty said.

"I know Kitty. Sorry Doc. Guess I'm just bored doing nothing."

"What have you been doing?" Amos asked.

"I've been fishing a lot though tomorrow I start hunting by popular vote."

"I see the fish have been running well," Dolph said.

Doc laughed knowing that everyone would appreciate the change.

"Goodnight Kitty. I may be called on by Maylee Evans soon"

Matt remembered shooting Eli Baines it had taken Maylee a long time to meet another man she could love as much but Tom Evans was that man and he didn't mind that she had adopted Mary the little girl who'd been handed over to Matt by Lettie Graham because her parents wouldn't accept her.

"Maylee must be near her time," Matt said.

"I was pleased to see her remarry Tom's been good for her and Mary," Kitty said

Doc filled Ralph and Amos in on the story of how Maylee took in Mary. Amos got a dig in about Matt being too soft by far.

"What would you have done leave the kid to people who clearly didn't want her. She's far better off with Maylee than she ever would have been at least I could do that for her."

Amos colored a little as Matt's remark returned his dig he knew that he'd have done the same thing what else could Matt have done in those circumstances. Everybody laughed the verbal sparring was just what Matt needed at that point though how long that would last was anyone's guess.

Matt walked to the stables the net morning at 6 he started saddling Buck. Festus was already there Ruth saddled and waiting he'd was now getting the pack horse ready. Doctor Arthurs arrived not long after he smiled wondering if Matt would tolerate an exam but decided he probably wouldn't. Matt noticed that Doc had loaned him his shotgun he saddled one of his spare horses for Doctor Arthurs.

"Figure to head out west to what used to be the Barton ranch usually has good hunting out there."

Doc watched them head out west then went in to the Marshal's Office to share a cup of coffee with Newly.

"Did they get off alright?" Newly asked.

"Yes only I don't know how much longer we can count on Matt's cooperation. You know him he doesn't like being idle it's not in his nature."

Matt, Festus and Doctor Arthurs arrived at the old Barton Ranch around noon they shot two prairie chickens each putting one for each of them on the fire for lunch towards evening the pack horse was laden down with rabbits, squirrels, quails and prairie chickens.

"Too late to back to Dodge," Festus said.

Matt looked like wanted to protest but he looked at Doctor Arthurs and noticed that he was tired so he nodded.

"We'll camp here start back tomorrow," Matt said.

Doctor Arthurs helped Matt with the horses while Festus got a fire going and cooked up some rabbits and made coffee. They soon sat round the fire eating the meal. They bedded down for the night Doctor Arthurs watched Matt as he moved economically at one with the environment he realized that Matt didn't really want to rest and observed that pretty soon Matt was going to start work regardless of the efforts of Doctor Arthurs and Doc to ensure that he was completely rested.

They breakfasted the next day and set out back to Dodge coming across a large herd of antelope around noon they shot three bucks returning to town in time to deliver the catch to Delmonico's for butchering. Then they went to stable the horses and Doctor Arthurs handed the shot gun to Doc who came to meet them.

Matt smiled as he left Doc to ask how the hunt went he crossed to the Long Branch stopping at the batwing doors he looked to where Kitty sat at her table he smiled again as he stepped through the doors and walked to the table. She smiled up at him as he sat down next to her.

"How was the hunt?"

"Good," Matt said he went on to describe the catch. Kitty smiled as he whispered into her ear. Doc smiled too seeing the pair of them together he joined them at the table with Doctor Arthurs.

"Has Festus gone to the office?" Matt asked.

"Yes he said Newly had been left on his own long enough."

Of course Matt had known he would he looked up as Newly came through the doors and up to the table with Amos and Dolph. Newly brought a tray of beer with him everybody helped themselves. One of Kitty's girls was having a problem with one of the local ranch hands who didn't appreciate that she was serving a drover before him. She pulled away he slapped her down Newly started to rise but Matt reacted quicker backhanding the man so hard it sent him clear over to the doors.

"I don't want to see you in Dodge for month."

"Sure Marshal," the cowboy rubbed his jaw and left sullen but happy to be living.

Matt sat back he looked at Doc and Doctor Arthurs as if he wanted them to say something about him resting. Both men knew that his cooperation had just ended. Amos and Dolph smiled he was back to normal he might not be fully fit but that wouldn't stop him.

The End


End file.
